smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Visitor (Episode)
|season=Season 2 |episode=18 (39 in total) |air_date=April 15, 2003 |previous_episode=Rosetta |next_episode=Precipice }}"Visitor" is the eighteenth episode in the second season of Smallville, and thirty-ninth episode overall. It aired on April 15, 2003. Summary After a schoolmate claims to be an and seemingly backs it up by using heat vision, investigates and begins to believe that the guy is from his planet . Meanwhile, after discovers a locked room in the mansion she demands to know what is behind it, forcing to come clean about his investigation of . Recap and are working on a science project showing that oranges have enough acid to act as a battery. Cyrus Krupp then walks up and plugs something into their electrical outlet. explains that Cyrus is a new transfer student. When he tries to use another outlet at another station, three other students begin harassing him. Clark intervenes, and Cyrus appears to set fire to the wall with his eyes. arrives at the on horseback with 's horse, Tyson. They talk briefly about the scene with Cyrus, and Lana mentions that Whitney's mom wants to sell Tyson. She can't afford to board him, so Clark offers to board him at his farm. is playing pool when walks in with a copy of yesterday's Metropolis Inquisitor with the headline: "Gold-Digging Doc Bags Billionaire Baldie!" Lex apologizes, but Helen is still upset. Everyone treats her differently since she started dating Lex, but she agrees to make today the day she finally moves into the mansion. Chloe arrives at the Kent Farm in her Volkswagen to tell Clark that Cyrus Krupp told everybody in Granville that he is an . He spent some time in a mental institution. Chloe is willing to believe almost anything in the paranormal. She doesn't think Cyrus is an alien, but she thinks it would be very exciting if he were. Clark goes to visit Cyrus at his foster home, and he follows the electrical cables out to the shed in the back yard. He finds Cyrus and convinces him to explain to him what he's working on. Cyrus says that he arrived on Earth during the and that he can send a signal to his home planet. He claims to have received the coordinates in a dream, and that he used to wake up in strange places. finds in the staring at Clark's ship. She's very worried about her pregnancy. Even though Dr. Baker tells her that everything is normal, she wants to see Dr. Bryce. Jonathan hates this idea because of her relationship with Lex. At the Talon, Lex finds Clark reading about mental illness. He tells Clark that Lana turned him down when he offered to board Tyson for free. She must have been waiting for a better offer. When Clark gets home that night, he finds his father has just unloaded Tyson from a trailer, but the horse has collapsed in the paddock. Lana is very upset. Cyrus Krupp shows up to confront Clark about telling Chloe about his secret. When he sees the horse in distress, he places his hands on the horse's chest. His hands begin to glow, and Tyson jumps up completely Healed. The next day, Clark tells his parents that he believes that Cyrus Krupp is from Krypton. At the , Helen is annoyed when she finds a room she cannot enter. At school, Kyle threatens Clark, and Chloe tells Clark that the fire marshals found strips of magnesium powder hidden in the electronics lab proving that Cyrus started the fire by use of a magic trick, giving a demonstration herself. At the Smallville Medical Center, Martha has arrived for her appointment with Dr. Bryce. Martha asks Helen not to tell anyone, including Johnathan. Helen assures Martha that she will keep everything in the strictest confidence, but the scene ends before we hear Martha reveal anything. After school, Clark goes to visit Cyrus, but he finds Lex there waiting for him. Lex wants to meet Cyrus, too. He believes that the meteor shower would have been a perfect cover for an alien space ship landing and he found sketches of Clark's ship. After Lex leaves, Cyrus comes out from behind the door. Clark tells him that he believes him, and Cyrus shows him his transmission tower. He explains that he must transmit a signal at a specific time, but he needs help to get his transmitter back from the principal. Clark helps him break into the high school and get the transmitter, but on their way out, Kyle and his buddies confront them. Clark uses his heat vision to destroy one of the trucks. The bullies run away, and Cyrus guesses Clark's secret. The next day, Clark is in his with Pete. He checks the coordinates that Cyrus is using. They are the same ones that Virgil Swann gave him for Krypton. Pete speculates that Cyrus could have got them from the writings of any scientist who has been studying the . Lana arrives to tell Clark that Child Protective Services has taken Cyrus to the Smallville Medical Center for assessment. Clark goes to visit him. Cyrus asks Clark to help him get to his tower by midnight, so he can transmit his signal. When Cyrus invites Clark to join him, Clark says that he would rather stay on earth. At the mansion, Helen complains about not being able to get into the locked room. Lex promises that she can pick out a room for herself somewhere, but she doesn't want Lex for a roommate. She wants him to share everything with her. Chloe waits for Clark in his loft to tell him that Cyrus has gone missing and that John and Maggie Burnet and their son William have been missing since the day of the meteor shower (10/16/89). They are presumed dead. Their house was destroyed, but no remains were found. The couple that adopted Cyrus lived only half a mile from the Burnets. The bullies go to the tower just as Cyrus is preparing to activate it; when he does so, a beam of energy shoots into the sky. The bullies are trying to pull the tower down with a chain hooked to their truck when Clark arrives and stops them, but the chain snaps and badly damages Kyle's neck. Clark convinces Cyrus to heal Kyle, but when Cyrus realizes that he missed his opportunity to join his parents, he has a complete mental breakdown. No spaceship appears, only a Kansas State Police helicopter. The next day, Clark's parents try to console him. Cyrus is not expected to recover, but Clark is inspired by his willingness to sacrifice what he believed to be his one opportunity to go home in order to save the school bully. At the mansion, Lex shows Helen the contents of the locked room. He explains that this room is filled with his obsessions. There is a lot of stuff in there about the Kents. That night, Lana meets with Clark in his . Lana says that Tyson continues to do very well. She admits that if Cyrus really had been an she would have been a little freaked out. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Pete Ross * Chloe Sullivan * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Guets Starring * Dr. Helen Bryce * Cyrus Krupp Co-Starring * Kyle * Darius Notes *Antagonist: Kyle *The set for the electronics lab looks a lot like the set for shop class in "Dichotic". *Lex asks Clark if his friend is suffering from a Napoleon or a messiah complex. This is ironic because Lex suffers from something like a Napoleon complex, and Clark suffers from something like a messiah complex. *"Rosetta" was the first episode to use the word Krypton. This is the first episode in which the are referred to as "kryptonite". *When Martha and Jonathan are in the , Jonathan's lips keep moving after he stops speaking. *Items in Lex's room of obsession include drawings from the Kawatche caves, his crashed car and the computer simulation of how the accident happened made by Roger Nixon, , a dead parasite, images of the octagonal disc, a Nicodemus flower, information about Clark and the , and the family tree paper that Clark had doodled Kryptonian symbols on, suggesting that Lex may suspect a connection between all these things. In Other Media *Once Clark believes Cyrus is from Krypton, the idea of approaching him with kryptonite comes up. This is similar to the comic character Mon-El (Lar Gand), a Daxamite who was believed to be and possibly Kal-El's brother; once Clark came with a piece of kryptonite covered in lead, Lar Gand remembered everything and revealed Daxamites are allergic to lead. He was then sent to the while Clark tried to find a cure. Trivia *This episode marks the 6th appearance of Clark's red jacket/blue shirt outfit, which he wears frequently throughout the series. Spoilers *Cyrus' healing power is similar to the meteor power discovered of Chloe Sullivan in and explored in and . *Clark's parents reiterate that Dr. Swann said that Clark was the last survivor of Krypton. This proves to be false as 's ship and 's ship survived Krypton's destruction, though this will not be shown until and , respectively. Locations *Smallville **Smallville High School *** ***Foundry class **Kent Farm ***Kent House ***Kent Barn ***Clark Kent's Loft ***Storm Cellar **Luthor Mansion ***Room of Obsession **Talon **Smallville Medical Center Quotes : : Well, I guess you know my deepest and darkest secret now. : : (to Clark) I know your secret. Lana told me that you were boarding Whitney's horse here. : : Oh, yeah, that. : : Come on Clark, if you were really an , would you go around telling people about it? : : Probably not. : : Everything I care about is on Earth. :Cyrus: You give me hope for this world, Clark. I wish there were more people like you here. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 2 Episodes